


On Your Knees

by Syls Darkplace (sylsdarkplace)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylsdarkplace/pseuds/Syls%20Darkplace
Summary: Jensen is a wealthy control freak business man who isn’t satisfied with vanilla sex. Jared is a professional dom who doesn’t take his work home with him. Neither is quite what the other was expecting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a BDSM how-to guide. Get advice from reliable sources. Remember to keep sex safe, sane and consensual.

 

**_**_Jensen_**_**  was both pleased and surprised when he opened the door. He’d asked the agency for their best dom, and if this guy was as talented as he was gorgeous, he was worth every penny Jensen was paying. He was tall – taller than Jensen who was no midget – his dark hair curled around his ears and over the collar of the black leather duster he wore. Kohl surrounded his almond-shaped, hazel eyes, and his face was made of shadowed angles, strong jaw, high cheek bones, wide mouth. Jensen took it all in in a moment before the dom cocked an eyebrow.

“I’m Jensen. Come in.” He was a little nervous, but didn’t let it show. He’d grown up moving in the highest social circles and had learned at an early age that outward signs of nervousness or unease were like blood in the water to human sharks. Still, he’d only ever played at scening with boyfriends. This guy was the real deal.

“And I’m your master,” the tall man replied as he strolled past into Jensen’s spotless entry way. “Bedroom?” he asked and gestured down the hallway to the right.

“Last door on the left,” Jensen said, and the dark figured preceded him down the hall.

The dom walked into the play room and dumped a large duffle bag on the floor before stripping off the leather coat. Underneath he wore tall leather boots, above the knee, over leather pants and a black mesh t-shirt that didn’t reveal quite enough of the well muscled arms and chest. He let the coat fall to the floor. Jensen thought he might be crazy letting a guy like dressed like this come to his apartment. All he needed was for one of the local or national rumor mongers to get a photo and for his family, the CEO of Ackles Inc., the stockholders, Dallas society to find out. It was a stupid thing to do, a stupid risk that excited the hell out of him.

“Why are you still dressed?” the dom asked. Jensen’s breath caught in his throat.

 

**_**_Jared_**_** already had an idea of the kind of money he was dealing with when he got the address from the agency – the penthouse of the newest premier high rise in Dallas. Whoever it was had money, big money, either old oil money or new high tech money. Either way, the money would be good, not that he was looking forward to another spoiled little rich boy.

He knew the face the moment the door swung open. He’d scene it in the papers – Jensen Ackles – oil money and tech money. His family practically owned Dallas. The guy was beautiful – tall and broad shouldered, fit, manly but for the big green eyes, long lashes and full lips – pretty. You didn’t always see it in newspaper photos but a smattering of freckles fell across his cheeks and nose, and if he had a physical flaw, it was his bow legs, which Jared actually found really hot. Under other circumstances, Jared would love to have this guy in his bed, but he didn’t screw clients. Besides, it wasn’t his kink; it was his job. And well, it wasn’t like Jared was on the market anyway.

He entered the last room on the left, and realized this wasn’t the sub’s bedroom. It was a room for sex, a play room as some would say. Very high end, but clearly designed for the sort of kink its owner was into. Leave it to a rich boy to spend thousands of dollars decorating a room for something he was really a novice at, but it would make his job easier with the sturdy posts on the bed and various padded surfaces – a waist height footboard, a couple of low ottomans, a huge over-stuffed armchair – all with sturdy legs that things could be strapped to, tied to, shackled to. Jared liked the colors too – milk and dark chocolate with scarlet accents. Everything was sleek and modern but warm and comfortable. Jared wondered if a decorator chose it all or if Jensen had a hand in it.

Then he saw the look on Jensen’s face when he dropped his coat on the floor and knew. There are a number of aspects of D/s that sub’s go for. There’s the pain, the humiliation, and for someone like Jensen, it’s the lack of control. Jared knew that the brief of expression of annoyance on Jensen’s face that he was a control freak, and that need to control can grow very heavy. Jared was good at his job because he was good at reading people, and what this pretty rich boy needed was to be controlled, overwhelmed, helpless.

“Why are you still dressed?” Jared asked. Jensen just blinked and took a deep breath. Jared stepped up to him. “When we enter this room, you do two things. You take off your clothes, and you get on your knees. Is that clear?”

“Yes,” Jensen said, but it came out little more than a breath.

Fuck, this guy was going to be easy, Jared thought.

Jensen cleared his throat. “Yes, master,” he said more clearly.

“Then take your clothes off.” Jared leaned back against the dresser and folded his arms. Jensen toed his loafers off and unbuttoned his dress shirt. It was dark green, darker even than his eyes, and if set off the creamy skin under the freckles. He slid it off to reveal muscular arms. Nice, Jared thought, and he held out a hand. Jensen handed him the shirt and pulled his undershirt off. Again, he put it in the outstretched hand as he did with his slacks. He wore boxer briefs underneath, and Jared wasn’t surprised by that. Rich boy wanted his Armani slacks to hang nice and smooth. He pushed his shorts down his bowed legs and the package was not bad either Jared thought.

The same look of annoyance crossed Jensen’s features when Jared took the handful of clothes and tossed them into the armchair, but he recovered quickly and started to drop to his knees.

“Don’t kneel now. It’s too late,” Jared said.

Jensen straightened up, but his cheeks were fiery red with either anger or shame. Jared would bet it was anger. Jensen knew when he was being fucked with, but he’d learn to get over it. That’s what this was about after all – him obeying no matter how petty or ridiculous.

“You need a collar,” Jared said. Jensen pointed to the dresser next to Jared. On it was a flat indigo blue box with the name of the top local jewelry store. He smiled to himself as he opened the box. Inside was a choker – a fine silver band, backed by buttery kid skin. There was a loop at the front and locking clasp at the back. Along with it was a key.

Jared closed the box. “This is beautiful, but you haven’t earned it.” He laid on top of a nearby armoire. “Don’t touch that.” He bent over his duffle and found a plain black leather collar with a buckle.

He had to dip his head a little to see the buckle as he wrapped the leather around the sub’s neck. He’d done this too many times to count, but this time he felt a little thrill go though him that made him pause. He’d have to think about it later. Right now, there was work to do.

He stepped back as though admiring it, and damn, if it didn’t look nice on that pale throat. “You put that on before I get here from now, and you don’t take it off. I do. Do you understand?”

“Yes, master,” Jensen answered. His cock still hung flaccid, but it was a little thicker, a little longer.

“Good, on your knees now. Bend over that stool.” He pointed at the one of the leather ottomans. “Put your hands behind your back.” Jared placed cuffs around Jensen’s wrists and clipped them together at the small of his back before moving to the side and kneeling down. Jensen had his head turned to the side and his eyes were wide, lips parted as quick, shallow breaths passed them.

“You have a pretty mouth, but I bet it gets too much work,” Jared said. “Open up.” He pressed a ball gag between Jensen’s teeth and buckled it in place. He then held up a red silk scarf. “I’m going to put this in your hand. If you drop it, I stop. Understand?”

He already had the guy’s safe word from the agency – granite – but that wouldn’t help if he was gagged. Jared’s subs rarely made use of the safe word. He could read them pretty well, and push them right to that edge without going over.

Jensen nodded, and Jared ran his fingers through the sub’s dirty blonde locks. He stepped out of Jensen’s line of sight and took his belt off. He had a list from the agency of kinks and things that were out of limits. He’d said spanking, and that seemed like a good place to start. His belt would hurt like hell and leave pretty red stripes on that beautiful ass, but he’d be fine to sit in a board meeting tomorrow morning. Oh sure, he’d still feel it, a reminder, but it wouldn’t break the skin.

“To reinforce what I’ve told you, I think a little physical discipline is required,” he said.

The sub’s entire body jerked at the first strike, and Jared smiled. He dropped to his knees for a better angle, and landed another blow across the guy’s ass. Red welts were already starting across his ass cheeks, and Jared decided that matching stripes down the back of his thighs would be nice too. So far Jensen hadn’t made a sound, but Jared knew it was just a matter of time. It all depended on how stubborn and prideful pretty rich boy was.

By the time Jensen was red from the top of his ass all the way down to his knees, Jared’s arm was getting tired and the sub had yet to make a sound. Jared angled his wrist just so, and belt fell right down the crack of Jensen’s ass, right across his pink rosebud of his hole. That time his head came up off the ottoman and a sound punched into the gag. Jared smiled and repeated the maneuver. The red scarf was clenched in Jensen’s fist, but he was shaking his head and making guttural sounds in his throat. Jared laid the belt down that now red crease and let it snake across the sub’s perineum and nuts.

If the gag hadn’t been in place, Jared was pretty sure Jensen would be screaming but more from anger and indignation than pain. Jared quickly dropped the belt and slicked a gloved finger with lube before shoving it into Jensen’s anus. He pressed his other hand against the small of Jensen’s back as the sub twisted and squirmed on the stool. Still, the scarf was clenched in his hand. He shoved a second finger in and fucked them in and out of the tight opening. Jeez, he thought, if ‘tight ass’ was in the dictionary, they’d have a picture of this guy. And he just kept fighting.

Jared pulled his fingers free and slapped his big hand down over the inflamed flesh of Jensen’s ass. The sub’s body went rigid and then slumped onto the stool. Jared saw the subtle movement of his shoulders that showed he was done fighting.

Jared pulled Jensen to his feet and unclipped the wrist cuffs. There on the ottoman was evidence – thick jets of cum across the brown leather – that he’d earned his pay. Fuck, he thought, didn’t even touch the guy’s prostate.

 

**_**_Jensen_**_**  was wrapped in a soft angora throw and pulled down onto the master’s lap. He leaned his head on the man’s shoulder and continued to sob. It felt good, and he hadn’t had an orgasm like that – maybe never. He couldn’t remember. Wasn’t sure he knew his own name. Everything was kind of distant. Except his skin was on fire and something had broken loose in his chest, and it was all such a relief.

“Shh,” the master crooned. “It’s okay, hmm?”

Slowly, the sobbing subsided, and Jensen felt sleepy and warm and relaxed. The master eased himself out from under Jensen and took the collar off.

“I’ll let myself out,” he said. He laid the collar on the dresser. “Remember next time. Have this on when I get here.”

Jensen watched him from under hooded eyes as he put everything back into his bag and put the coat back on, flipping his hair back over the collar. The dom stopped as he slung the bag over his shoulder and looked at Jensen with those kohled eyes.

“Good night, pretty boy. Hope you got your money’s worth.”

Jensen didn’t get up. He drifted off in the armchair wrapped in angora and dreamed he was in the front car of a roller coaster, felt the rushing air on his face, the shake and rattle of the car. He looked back, and a mountain lion was stalking him, climbing from one car to the next behind him. He looked forward as the car careered downward and took a sharp turn. He glanced back, and the cat was closer, just a couple cars back. He looked ahead, but couldn’t see for the twists and turns how far until the end of the ride, and he felt the hair on the back of his neck rise and the heat of the cat’s breath.

He awoke disoriented, half sitting, naked. He looked around. The only light was from the bathroom, but he recognized the room, remembered. He felt more relaxed than he had in months. An hour with the dom was more affective than that week in the Caribbean last spring.

He was surprised and little ashamed. He never done any serious D/s before – just simple stuff with dates – a little light bondage, some spanking – and he’d liked it, been intrigued by his own reaction. He’d always been left wanting more. In fact, it had become a sticking point in his last actual relationship.

“No,” Mark had said and rolled off the bed.

“Come on, I’m not asking you to hurt me.”

“No, Jensen, I like you, you know that, but …” He shook his head. “No. I’m not into that.”

“You slapped my ass before.” He sat up cross-legged on the bed and watched his boyfriend pull on sweats.

“With my hand, Jensen. I’m not using a paddle or a belt.” His lip curled. “I’m not into that shit.” He stalked out of the room.

It had lasted only a couple more weeks. If Jensen just wanted orgasms he had a right hand, and it was pretty clear to Mark that Jensen wasn’t satisfied the night he caught him brutally twisting his own nipples.

Thinking back over the evening, he realized there was probably something really twisted in the fact that he’d gotten off on being spanked like a child, had broken down and wept in some stranger’s arms. If a friend, Chris, if Chris had come to him and confessed the same thing, he’d tell him to spend his money on therapy, but that wasn’t going to happen, and he knew it. He’d get up in the morning and call the agency, and he’d ask for … he didn’t know the guy’s name, he realized. He felt his face flush and eased to his feet letting the throw fall to the chair.

He crept down the hall to his bedroom. The skin of his ass and thighs was tight and stinging, and he threw back the covers and laid on his stomach on the bed. He should find out the guy’s name at least, he thought before he fell over the edge into sleep and the roller coaster dipped into another curve.

 

**_**_Jensen_**_**  was kneeling, naked and all he could see were black boots. He’d had the collar on when the dom got there, and he’d undressed when they entered the play room, then dropped to his knees with his head bowed. But instead of waiting for instructions, as he instinctively knew he should, he started talking.

“I don’t know your name,” he said.

“You don’t need to know my name,” the dom said.

“You know my name.”

“Your name is Slave and mine is Master. That’s all that’s important.” The man squatted down and lifted Jensen’s chin. “Whatever you are, whatever you’re called outside this room is of absolutely no importance in here, and the same goes for me. That’s lesson two.” He let go of Jensen’s chin. “Now, you are a defiant, rude, presumptuous slave tonight, and I can’t have that.” He rose to his feet. “What was rule one?”

Jensen scrambled for an answer. “Have my collar on when you get here and take off my clothes.”

“More simply – do as you’re told.” He’d placed his bag on the dresser tonight, and he walked to it now. “What’s my name?”

“Master,” Jensen said, his mind had gone blank beyond not pissing the guy off further, and his heart was hammering in his chest.  

“That’s right, and yours?”

“Slave.”

“Very good. Do you know what your goal is here?” He walked back to stand in front of Jensen who wanted very much to look up and see what the dom had taken from the bag. “Keep your head down. Do you?”

Jensen felt confused. Goal? He had a goal other than getting off?

“Your goal is to please me,” the man said. His voice was whiskey warm and gravel road rough, and it made Jensen’s cock twitch.

Oh yeah, of course, that’s the game, Jensen thought. Okay.

“Do you know what pleases me?”

“No, Master.”

The dom knelt down and pressed his lips to Jensen’s ear. “Seeing you break the way you did last night – hearing you scream behind the gag and watching you cry. That pleases me.”

Jensen shivered and for the first time felt real apprehension, realized that he was on his knees, naked with hands bound behind him, and this guy was big, strong, could really hurt him if he chose to. No, he argued with himself. This is his job. I’m paying him for this. There are people who know he’s here, his employer. It’s fine.

 

**_**_Jared_**_**  wondered for a moment if he’d gone too far. He felt Jensen tense and then tremble, and no, it was good. A smile tugged at his mouth. Sometimes he loved how good he was at his job. “I’m going to make you scream tonight. See, I figure, a rich guy like you, this place is pretty sound proof, right? And you’ve made sure that no one is going to interrupt these sessions. So, yeah, I think screaming is on the menu.”

He rose quickly and stepped behind Jensen, grabbed his upper arms so when he jerked him to his feet there’d be pain, but he wouldn’t dislocate his shoulders. This is why he preferred working with guys. He could get so much rougher with them, especially big guys like Jensen who were muscular. Without pause he spun Jensen around and bent him over the padded footboard of the bed. His hand making contact with Jensen’s ass cheek made a loud crack, and he heard a faint grunt come from Jensen.

“Still a little sore, Slave?”

Jensen took a breath. “Yes, Master.”

“Good. You won’t forget your lessons if you still feel it the next day.” He kicked Jensen’s feet farther apart and pulled them back a little so the footboard carried his weight and he had no chance of getting up on his own. Jared let his left hand lie on the sub’s lower back while the other caressed the skin of his ass, pinched the still stinging flesh, before trailing down the crease before gently stroking the perineum and circling the tightly furled hole. He wished he could feel the reaction better, but he always wore latex gloves. He knew that Jensen had to submit medical records showing he was clean, but Jared didn’t completely trust the agency. After all, Jensen had a lot of money, most of the clients did, and he knew that employers like his were greedy mother fuckers who in the end didn’t give a shit about his health.

Anyway, it wasn’t like they were lovers, but he could judge the sub’s reaction better if he could really feel it. The muscle twitched as he petted it. He smiled. A quick look showed him that the sub had a hard on. Jared grabbed the leather cock ring he’d gotten out earlier and snapped around the base of the sub’s cock and scrotum.

“Here’s lesson three: You don’t come until I say so. Let’s see how good of a student you are.” He went back to the bag and pulled out a double ended dildo. One end was fairly small – good to work a sub open before using the larger end to stretch and fill him. He grabbed the bottle of Liquid Silk and went back to the bed. He coated the smaller end with the lube.

“How do you feel?” he asked. He could see the sub’s shoulders moving as he sucked in air. He needed to calm him down before he hyperventilated. This was just the beginning anyway. What had the guy so wound up? Was it the cockring? Because that was the only thing new.

“I … Good, Master. Thank you.”

Fuck, Jared thought, for a novice the guy was trying. “You like the cockring?”

“Yes, Master. Thank you.”

“Why?”

 

**_**_Jensen_**_**  had to think about it a second. He didn’t like it. He hated that his cock was already as hard as steel, and he knew that relief wasn’t anywhere in sight, that the dom was going to make him wait, teach him a lesson.

“Because I need to learn to obey you, and this will help me learn to do that, Master.”

“That’s right, Slave. Your cock belongs to me, and it doesn’t give you pleasure unless I say so.”

The dom’s words caused a weird little twist in his gut. He turned his face into the mattress and bit down on the inside of cheek. Fuck, that’s so fucked up, he thought. Then, he felt the press of the dildo against his hole. It wasn’t large, didn’t hurt, but there was something about having this anonymous guy shoving into him that made him wonder again about what he was doing and why. But when it started moving inside him, he forgot what he was thinking. At first it was nice, low key pleasure and took his mind off his aching cock a little, but it wasn’t enough or it was too much because his cock actually felt harder which he didn’t think was possible.

“Well, you took that easily. I guess you’re what some call experienced; others a cockslut. Are you, Slave, are you a cockslut?”

The dildo pulled out, and a moment later a thicker one was pushing into him. This time there was the sharp ache of first-time entry, and he gasped. But the pain lasted only a second before it felt so good he was tipping his hips up and pushing up on his toes trying to push back against it as it moved deeper, filling him, before pulling out and fucking back in again and again.

“I think you are,” the dom said and began to pull the dildo out. “Aren’t you?”

No, Jensen wasn’t going to say that. Just because he liked sex that didn’t make him a whore but the dildo pulled out to his rim.

“Aren’t you?” the dom asked again, his voice cold, detached.

And Jensen just wanted that back. He wanted to be filled. “Yes, Master.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, I am, please, Master. I am a cockslut.” His voice sounded foreign to him – breathy and begging.

The dildo shoved back in to the base rubbing over his prostate, and it began moving within him fast and hard keeping that bundle of nerves inside him lit up and his cock throbbing. His shoulders ached and his neck muscles were cramping, and there was no end to this. He had no idea how long his master would keep this up, but he couldn’t take it much longer.

“Please,” he pleaded. “Please, please, please …” He bit his lip because he was afraid he’d start crying. His leg muscles were quivering with the strain of being on his toes.

Suddenly, his hole was empty, and he was left with nothing but a swollen, aching cock. The dom grabbed his arms and hauled him to his feet. He was turned and pushed back to lean against the footboard. The dom looked down at him and his gaze dropped to Jensen’s cock. He followed the gaze. His cock was dark red and the skin was tight as  a sausage casing. His balls were firm, swollen. His vision blurred, but he still saw the dom reach out and flick the head of dick with a fingernail. He felt like he’d been hit with a hammer, and something between a grunt and a cry was punched out of his lungs.

“Does that hurt, Slave?”

Jensen drew in a shaky breath and nodded. “Yes, Master.”

“Hmm.” His hand cupped Jensen’s balls as though weighing them, and Jensen bit his lip almost fearful that they could split open. Then, the dom took half a step back. “I don’t know if you learned your lesson. Maybe I shouldn’t let you come tonight.”

Jensen was hit with full on panic – heart slamming in his chest, gasping for air, inability to think, and he dropped to his knees.

 

**_**_Jared_**_** was looking down at the slave who had suddenly gone to his knees with his forehead pressed to the floor between Jared’s boots, and he kind of missed seeing that pretty, pleading face.

“Please, Master. I promise to always obey you. Please.”

Jared let the plea hang in the air a moment, but knew he couldn’t deny the guy an orgasm after that lovely act of submission. He squatted down, and his ass was right over the sub’s head, his knees over his shoulders. He planted a hand in the middle of Jensen’s back for balance and reached behind and under him.

“Not until I say,” he warned. He unclasped the cockring and ran his hand over the sub’s full, heavy balls. Every muscle in Jensen’s body seemed to be quivering. His whole body shaking under Jared’s hand. “Now. Come.”

The sub’s body went rigid, tightening like a fist, and he was screaming again and again until it subsided to a whimper.

Jared stood, pulled the black latex gloves off, and tossed them in the trash can. When he turned back, Jensen hadn’t moved. He was still in the kneeling position with his forehead on the floor, but now his shoulders were shaking. He was sobbing. Fuck, Jared thought, I’m gonna end up breaking this guy. He unclasped Jensen’s wrist cuffs, and his arms fell to his sides. Slowly, the sub pulled his hands up on each side of head and around his face.

Jared turned off the lights except a small lamp next to the bed, grabbed the angora throw, and sat down next to the slave. He wrapped the throw around the sub and pulled him into his arms as he had the night before. He leaned back against the footboard, and Jensen’s laid his head against Jared’s chest.

“You did very well,” he said. “And you feel better now, don’t you?”

Jensen nodded.

“Of course you do. It feels good to put down the burden, doesn’t it? To let someone else take it up, hmm?”

Jensen sighed and leaned into him a little more. Jared petted his hair and held him until the tears had stopped.

 

**_**_Jensen_**_**  was walking down a dark, rain glazed alley. Street lights and red neon from a Chinese restaurant reflected off the pavement at the entrance. He had that ridiculous feeling that everyone gets walking alone in the city at night. He was being followed, stalked. He thought he heard something behind him and turned. Something large and low moved in the shadows. And there it was, he was sure, the mountain lion, here in the heart of Dallas. He ran but the mouth of the alley wasn’t getting closer, and when he looked back it was out of the shadows, loping toward him. Looking forward, the lights of the street seemed to recede, and he was being knocked from his feet, wet pavement, dirt, who knew what, dug into his hands as a weight came down on his back.

He awoke with a start and rolled over. The lights of the city stretched away into the darkness beyond the balcony windows. He flopped back against the pillow. His shoulders and arms screamed in protest to any movement. He ached just about everywhere. Fuck, that dom had put him through it tonight. He must be crazy to even consider calling the guy again. He rubbed a hand over his stubbly face.

 

**_**_Jensen_**_**  was lying on his back with his arms outstretched. Leather cuffs around his wrists were attached to the bedposts by metal cable. His ankles were likewise cuffed and secured to the same bedposts as his wrists with his legs pulled straight and wide above him. His hips were raised off the mattress so he was folded in half and incredibly vulnerable. To make it worse he was blindfolded. He didn’t know what the dom was doing. He wasn’t certain that he was even in the room. He’d heard him moving around at first, but now nothing.

He bit his lip. He knew that he should wait. It was his place to wait, but he was paying this guy for fucks sake, and he wasn’t paying to lie here and get muscle cramps.

“Master?”

“Did I ask you to speak?” The growly voice came from Jensen’s left. He was sitting in the armchair.

“No, Master.”

“Then be silent or I’ll gag you.”

“Yes, Master.” Jensen silently seethed. He felt hot all over with anger. He heard a rustling sound and the mattress dipped with the dom’s weight. A hand caressed his cheek.

“Are you angry, my pretty slave?”

Jensen’s jaw clenched. He really hated being called pretty. He’d heard it thrown at him far too many times growing up – the suggestion that he was girly, a fag, not tough enough to get the job done, to run a company – he’d shown them all.

“Don’t lie, Slave. You don’t want to know how I punish slaves who lie to me.”

“I don’t like being called pretty,” he through clenched teeth.

“Mm, but you are, aren’t you? Lovely, and you should be thankful for any compliment I give you, any endearment, shouldn’t you? Would you rather I call you cockslut?”

Jensen swallowed. “No, Master.”

“But that’s not what you were angry about. What was it, Slave?”

Jensen paused. It seemed like a violation of the game to say it, but the dom was demanding the truth from him. “I don’t pay you to leave me waiting.” He felt the puff of breath across his cheek as the dom scoffed.

“That’s exactly what you pay me for, pretty boy. You give me the money, and I decide what you do. If I want to tie you up and admire my handiwork all night while your muscles scream for release, that’s what I’ll do. You …” The dom pressed the end of a finger against Jensen’s lips until he opened his mouth. It shoved to the back of his mouth. Jensen tasted latex, felt the sticky slide of it over his tongue. “… have to learn to submit to me. If this is what pleases me, you will learn to like it because it’s what I want.”

Jensen’s cock throbbed, hard and dripping. The finger retreated.

“What do you have to say, Slave?”

Jensen thought a moment. “The first rule, Master.”

“Good boy,” the dom purred. His weight left the mattress for a few minutes before coming back down at the end of the bed and moving up toward Jensen’s vulnerably exposed ass. He felt pressure against his hole with no prep at all. The object – whatever it was – was cool, wet but not slick, not particularly large but fairly long. He felt it stop when his rim closed around an indentation at the base. Again, the dom’s weight left the bed.

Jensen lay a few moments wondering what the point of this exercise was. The plug wasn’t all that big – not as large as most dicks or dildos he’d taken – it wasn’t overly long. It didn’t vibrate, but it wasn’t cool after all. It was warm. Really warm, hot even. He shifted his hips a little in their restrained position.

“It’s ginger,” the dom said. “The more you clench your muscles the hotter it will feel.”

Jensen stilled completely and panted.

“Don’t worry. It won’t injure you.” The voice sounded amused, and Jensen really wanted to punch him right then. “Remember why you’re in that position, Slave. Think of this as an anger management class.”

Jensen’s muscles twitched involuntarily, and the resulting burn made him gasp. His ass was on fire now.

“Why are you here, Slave?”

“To, mm, to obey you, Master.” Jensen could feel the sheen of perspiration that now coated his face and chest.

“Mm-hmm, to please me, Slave, and what pleases me?”

Jensen couldn’t stop himself from trying to wriggle, his body trying to get away from the torturous root shoved in his hole. The head just kept increasing. “My submission, surrender, Master.”

“How do you think you’re doing, pretty slave?”

Jensen panted. Not well, he thought. The fire hurt now, was agony. He couldn’t believe this wasn’t blistering his insides, charring them with the scorching pain that was radiating through him. He sobbed in a breath.

“Oh God,” he cried out and strained against the restraints.

“What do you need?” the voice asked quiet and calm.

“Whatever you want, Master.”

“What if I want to see you suffer some more – cry and moan and beg?”

“Yes, yes, please, Master, please.”

“Please, what?”

“Touch me. Please.”

“Touch you? Is that what I want or what you want?”

Jensen didn’t care anymore. He was confused. He just wanted that firebrand out of his ass. No, no, he wanted the dom to touch him to get him off. His cock ached almost as much as his ass.

“Ah, I want, I want … nothing but, oh God, to be what you want, please, Master, please.”

“Hmm, this is what I think I want. Come,” the dom commanded with a voice of syrup and hot sauce as his hand wrapped around Jensen’s cock and tugged, slipped and twisted. Jensen vaguely heard his own scream over the buzzing of a thousand bees in his head. His body seized, his anal muscles clenching around the root. His knees bent pulling his hips higher off the bed as he screamed again, and the dom stroked him through the orgasm.

When his balls had pumped the last of his jizz onto his belly, the hand left his cock and gently pulled the root from his ass, but the heat remained, burning him up from the inside. His ankles were released, and the dom helped him ease his legs back to the bed. Then his wrists were uncuffed and left above his head. He lay there limp and exhausted, covered in his own cum.

“Keep your eyes closed,” the dom said as he removed the blindfold. A cool, wet cloth swept over his brow and cheeks and then down over his chest and belly washing away sweat and cum.

“Feel good?”

“Yes, Master. Thank you.” But why did he say that, how could he when tears streamed down his face and the burning inside remained.

The dom’s weight came down on the bed, and Jensen was wrapped in angora before being pulled against the dom’s solid chest as he leaned back against the head board. He stroked Jensen’s hair.

“You did well tonight, my pretty slave.”

“Thank you, Master.” Jensen felt so relaxed, safe, without a care.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 ** _ ** _Jensen_**_**  hadn’t been out with the guys in weeks. It wasn’t as though he’d been sitting around depressed despite what Chris might think. He’d had business dinners, and a big charity event, a mandatory dinner with the family at his parents’ house, and then there were the evenings with his master. There’d been a number of those, and the few evenings he’d had free he’d been content to spend alone reading or watching old movies.

Chris, however, was convinced that he was moping, and what was he supposed to say. He couldn’t say he was seeing someone or Chris would want to meet him, and he sure as shit wasn’t going to tell the truth.

He leaned on the table and gazed across the club. He remembered when a crowd like this energized him, now it was just loud and frenetic, kind of nerve racking. Chris set a bourbon down in front of him. He picked it up and they clicked glasses before drinking.

“To amigos,” Chris said.

“Damn straight,” Jensen said and grinned.

“So where you been keeping yourself?” Chris asked.

“Really, dude? You can’t let me have a drink first?”

“Come on, man, you’ve been mighty scarce lately,” Chris said.

“Would you believe me if I said I’d met someone?” He took a drink and cocked an eyebrow.

Chris just gazed steadily at him a moment. “No, I’ve known you since second grade, and I’d believe that except there’s no way you could be seeing someone without half the gays in this club knowing it too. Your life is full on public consumption, and you know it.”

Jensen sighed and took another drink. Wasn’t that the truth? He was really surprised that his secret wasn’t all over town as it was. What if he told Chris the truth, that he really was seeing someone, and that’s when the guy at the bar caught his eye. There was something familiar about him – his height, the shaggy hair – Jensen’s breath caught in his chest because it couldn’t be. He’d never seen that broad bright smile or the sparkle of laughter in those eyes. But the planes of his cheeks, if there were kohl around his eyes, and yeah, that was him.

Jensen was vaguely aware of Chris turning his head to follow Jensen’s gaze. “You know him?” Chris asked.

Jensen shook head, which wasn’t exactly a lie. “You?”

“I’ve met him; friend of Mike and Tommy’s. Jared something. Hot, huh?”

“What?” Jensen looked at Chris as though remembering suddenly he was there. “Yeah. Yeah, he is.”

“Speak of the devil,” Chris said. Jensen turned to see that Mike and Tommy had just entered. “I’ll be right back.” He slid off his stool and headed toward their friends.

Jensen looked back toward the bar and found Jared looking right at him, and when their eyes met Jared turned so that his back was to Jensen. Jensen downed the rest of his bourbon and motioned to the barmaid for another.

 

 ** _ ** _Jared_**_**  didn’t usually go out without Jeff, but they’d already planned on joining friends when the district attorney got sick and Jeff had to take up the slack at work. Jared had tried to bow out, but Chad had insisted that he come along for a couple drinks. It’s not like everyone didn’t know that Jared was taken, was serious about Jeff. It was a harmless evening with friends for fuck’s sake, Chad argued. Except there never seemed to be anything harmless about an evening with Chad, but what the hell? A couple beers weren’t dangerous. Of course, a couple beers had turned into tequila shots, and despite his size, Jared was beginning to feel it.

He’d had a real moment of no-fucking-way when he’d looked over and seen Jensen, but a little body language was all it took to let the guy know that he wasn’t on the job, and they weren’t friends. Maybe that seemed assholish but he was trying to be subtle and not make it too awkward for either one of them.

“Jay, Jay, Jay,” Chad was screaming at him over the music. “Jay ...”

“What?!” Jared yelled back.

“Jay, do you, do you ...” Chad started laughing. He slapped a hand on Jared’s shoulder to keep from falling over. “Forgot what I was gonna say, man.”

Jared shook his head and pushed away from the bar. “Gonna hit the head.” He pushed through the crowd at the edge of the dance floor and headed toward the restrooms at the back of the club, entering a shadowy hallway lined with couples and threesomes pressed against the walls talking, drinking, kissing.

He slipped into the men’s room and went to the farthest urinal where he took a good, long leak. Way past due, he thought as he shook and zipped. Going to the sink, he noticed three sets of feet under the door of one stall – all facing each other – probably snorting coke. Two sets were visible under the other – both facing the wall. The stall door wasn’t even latched, he noted – in a hurry or exhibitionists or leaving an invitation.

He went to the sink to wash up. As he soaped his hands, he heard a grunt that was all too familiar. It was followed by a gasp and sound that was more pain than moan. He knew it – a sound that had become so familiar to him. Jensen. None of his business. He tore off a wad of paper towels and dried his hands, but as he turned to throw it in the trash, the sounds coming from the stall changed – it was pitched higher with a keen of real pain. The professional in him said it was going too far, but still none of his business what Jensen did in his personal life. But something in his gut twisted. He felt somehow responsible for the guy and didn’t want to see him messed up.

He walked to the handicap stall and nudged the door open slightly. Jensen was turned away from the open door with his cheek pressed to the wall. His hands were flat against it and his pants around his ankles. The guy behind him glanced up at Jared with a grin and then his gaze fell back to where he was working four fingers into Jensen’s ass as though he was going to fit his entire fist in there, and Jared knew from intimate knowledge that it wasn’t possible, that Jensen was in danger of real injury.

Jared pushed the stall door further open before stepping in and grabbing the guy’s wrist.

“No,” Jared said and started to pull the guy’s hand slowly back.

“Hey.” Angry blue eyes met his. “He wanted ...”

“A night in the ER? I don’t think so.” Jared pulled the guy’s fingers free and shoved him out of the stall. The man’s face was flushed now, brows pulled together. Jared stepped toward him. “Don’t make me hurt you.”

The guy retreated with a curse and Jared slammed the stall door shut. Jensen hadn’t moved, and Jared’s eyes swept down his body from the flushed neck and shoulders spattered with freckles to the lovely, rounded ass cheeks. Hole worked open and slick. He knew it all so well, so intimately. Somehow it felt like it belonged to him.

“Master?” Jensen murmured.

Jared stepped behind him, grasped his hips. “Not your master.”

Jensen pushed his ass back against Jared’s jeans covered crotch. His cock was hard, straining against the denim. Jared’s nose was filled Jensen’s scent – warm, spicy expensive cologne, clean sweat, musk. His eyes dropped shut. Don’t do this, he thought. Don’t be stupid.

Again, Jensen rubbed against him. “Please.”

Jared pressed his lips to the freckled skin just below Jensen’s hairline and the body beneath him undulated. A low hum, almost a purr, rumbled through Jensen’s chest.  

“Please,” he said again.

Jared felt the pull of the word not just in his cock but in his chest. He leaned back enough to undo his fly and push his jeans down to mid-thigh, spit into his hand and slicked his cock. He knew that Jensen’s hole was open, the guy’s fingers had shined with lube, and he was going to make Jensen forget the feel of them. He lined up his cock and pushed in. Jensen’s muscles locked around him. He knew it was wrong, but it felt right, like his right, like Jensen belonged to him.

Holding Jensen’s hips firmly, he began to move with long, firm thrusts, skin slapping skin, speeding up harder, just this side of bruising. Jensen’s hands were scrambling for a hold on the slick tile, and every thrust knocked a grunt from him. Jared slid his hand around the familiar torso and grasped a cock that felt at home in his hand, stroked, squeezed. Hot, thick jizz spilled over his hand, and his orgasm hit him, bending him forward against Jensen’s sweat slick back. He mouthed at Jensen’s neck.

“You like that, pretty boy?” he asked against Jensen’s ear.

“Yeah, yes, Master.”

Jared stilled. Fuck, what was he doing? He pushed away from Jensen and stepped back. “I told you. I’m not your master.” He wiped his hand on toilet paper and wiped off his cock before tucking in and zipping up. Jensen was pulling up his jeans when Jared left the stall and reentered the club.

 

 ** _ ** _Jensen_**_**  leaned back in his office chair and rubbed his eyes. He had a bit of a hangover, it was true, but that wasn’t the main problem.

“What do you mean unavailable?” he said into the phone.

“I’m sorry, sir. It just says that the associate is unavailable. I’d be happy to schedule another associate for your appointment.”

“No, I ...” Jensen leaned forward and shrugged off his jacket. “I want to speak with Ms. Ferris.”

“Sir ... I’m simply ...”

“I’m not angry with you. I realize you’re just saying what you were told to say, but I will be angry if Ms. Ferris isn’t on the line in the next 15 seconds.”

“Yes, sir.”

Jensen gritted his teeth as The Four Seasons flooded his ear – __Sherry, Sherry baby, Sheh-hrr-ry, won’t you ...__

“Jensen,” Samantha said in her cigarette rough voice.

“What the hell’s going on?” he blurted.

“Excuse me?” she asked.

He rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m sorry. I ... I’ve had the same associate for weeks, suddenly he’s unavailable. Why?”

“I don’t know. That was his decision.”

Jensen’s stomach dropped. Fuck. “I’ll pay him more if that’s what he wants.”

“That’s not it, I think.”

“So ...”

“He wouldn’t say, Jensen.” There was a pause. “We can find you someone else. He isn’t the only dom we have. There are others ...”

“You said he was the best, and I agree. I’m used to him. I don’t want to start over.”

He heard her sigh. “I can’t make him take your appointments.”

“I want to talk to him.”

“Jensen.”

“Set it up.”

“Jensen.”

“It’s business, right? Set up a meeting.”

She sighed again. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Don’t try, Samantha. Do it.”

 

 ** _ ** _Jared_**_**  didn’t want to meet with Jensen, and he’d told the boss so. She’d basically told him if she lost Jensen Ackles as a client of the agency, he could find a new job. He needed to either cave or convince Jensen to take a new dom. Fuck, fuck! He could lose his job for a quickie in club restroom. Talk about unprofessional. He was going to quit hanging out with Chad, going out without Jeff, maybe even quit drinking all together. Fuck.

The meeting was to be in Samantha’s office with her present. He wasn’t about to meet with Jensen at his apartment, and it had come down to this. Samantha was seated at her desk looking relaxed, when he was sure she wasn’t, her luxurious hair falling over a red silk blouse. Jensen was his rich boy, business man self in Armani, and Jared felt like a hobo in his street clothes. Neither got up when he entered the office, and he sank down in the gray, suede guest chair that was a twin to the one Jensen sat in.

He squared his jaw. He was not about to go back to being Jensen’s dom. He couldn’t.

“So, who’d like to start this off?” Samantha asked.

Jared got a whiff of Jensen’s cologne and flashed back to the taste of salty skin against his lips, sweat slick skin in his hands.

“What do you want?” Jensen asked him.

“What? I don’t want anything. That should be obvious,” he said.

“I’ll give you twice the previous pay.” Jensen said it like he was negotiating a business deal, but Jared knew it wasn’t.

“You can’t buy me,” he said. Flushed with anger, he pushed on. “Look, what happened the other night was unprofessional. I crossed a line. I take responsibility for that, but it can’t be undone, and I can’t be your dom anymore. You need to find someone else.” He saw Samantha’s eyes shift between the two of them. He rose to leave thinking that a quick, firm statement was most affective.

Jensen rose to his feet as well, and they were only a couple of feet apart. “Wait a minute,” Jensen said. “You trained me – for you – and you think someone else can just step in and take your place?”

“Yes, just like I stepped in the first time.”

Jared saw flash of something in Jensen’s eyes that made him want to reach out, but he didn’t. He couldn’t. This wasn’t personal, and he wasn’t for sale.

He stepped closer to Jensen and pitched his voice low. “It’s not my kink,” he said, “It’s my job, and I’m in a relationship.”

Jensen’s eyes widened before his brows pulled down in anger. “I know what your job is,” he said. “That’s what I was relying on. If this agency can’t give me that, forget it.” He stormed out of the office.

Jared stood staring at the door for a moment before turning back to Samantha. “He just needs to cool off,” he said. “He’ll come around. He’ll take another dom.”

She nodded. “But is that what you want?”

 

 ** _ ** _Jensen_**_**  was in the mood to pick a fight. He cursed at other drivers on the freeway, snapped at his assistant, Alona, for nothing, and got into it with his mother about whether they should invite the arch deacon to a charity function.

“Jensen, for God’s sake, of course you disagree with his position on gay marriage, but this is a charity for the kids’ wing at the hospital,” she said in exasperation.

He sighed and pressed the phone against his forehead for a moment when what he wanted to do was beat it against his desk. He could hear her continue talking, but he couldn’t understand what she was saying. “You’re right,” he said when he put it back to his ear. “I’m sorry. You’re right, of course.”

“I always am,” she said with a smile in her voice. There was a pause. “What is it?” She asked when he didn’t respond to their usual jest.

“Nothing.”

“Jensen,” she warned.

“Mama, please, it’s not ... It’s just ...” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s just a guy, and it didn’t work out. I’ll get over it.”

“If you want to talk,” she said.

“I don’t. I really don’t. Sometimes, things just don’t work out, you know.” He leaned back in his Aeron chair and looked across the skyline.

“I didn’t know you were seeing anyone.”

“It wasn’t long, and we were discreet.”

“You must have been.”

“Maybe I’m growing up.” Another old jest, but there was no humor in it for him.

“Maybe,” she replied. He could hear the concern, and it only added to the tightness in his chest.

“So,” he said, “put the arch deacon on the guest list, but make sure you put the head of LAMBDA on there too.”

He heard her chuckle. “You will be the death of me.”

He laughed. “Love you too, Mama.” He rang off and the smile faded as he contemplated the evening ahead.

 

 ** _ ** _Jared_**_**  was almost there as he pounded into the body beneath him. The more it struggled and writhed, the more weight he put on the wrists he held to the bed. When calves pushed against his shoulders, it just improved the angle, tightened the muscles around his cock.

“Jared.”

He snapped his hips forward hard enough to bruise. Tension coiled low in his gut, his balls were tightening.

“Jared, Jared. Stop. Stop it.”

But he didn’t. He squeezed the arms in his grip and cried out as he spilled into the hot, tight channel. He gasped, panted.

“No, fuck, get off me,” Jeff said.

Jared looked up into his lover’s face, and angry brown eyes stared back. He was stunned. He let go of Jeff’s wrists. They were red, each finger mark clearly delineated.

“Oh God,” he gasped.

Jeff pushed him away with is legs and rolled off the bed. He grabbed Jared’s robe off the chair and wrapped it around himself before turning on Jared who still knelt on the bed.

“I told you to stop. What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Jared just shook his head. “I’m sorry. I, I don’t know.”

“No? Maybe it’s your job.”

“My job?” Jared got off the bed and followed Jeff into the bathroom.

“Put something on,” Jeff said. “No, just forget it. Clean up and get dressed. I’m going to go make a drink.”

Jared followed him into the living room a short time later wearing torn jeans and a faded Mavericks sweatshirt and found Jeff on the sofa in sweats, nursing a gin and tonic. He looked tired, beat. The long hours and stress of the DA’s office were taking their toll. How quickly five years had gone.

Jared sat down on the opposite end of the couch. “I can’t tell you how sorry I am. I can’t explain it. Really.”

“I think I can. We talked about this when you went into the dom thing from escorting.”

Jared had met Jeff through the agency as an escort. He didn’t fuck clients then either, but Jeff had made him change his mind. Someone who aspired to be the next district attorney couldn’t have a boyfriend who was a paid escort. Besides, how could he accompany Jeff to events if he was being paid to be with someone else? He’d switched to being a dom because it wasn’t public. Only a handful of their friends new what he really did.

“Jeff ...”

He held up a hand and Jared bit his tongue. “Think about it. It’s job bleed through. You swore it wouldn’t happen, and you are the nicest guy I’ve ever been with but that, what you just did, that was the you at work.”

“I don’t fuck my clients,” Jared protested.

Jeff looked down and nodded. “Tell me about Tuesday night.”

Jared’s heart thudded in his chest. “What?”

“Don’t lie to me, Jay,” Jeff said. There was such a plea in his eyes. “Our friends are the biggest gossips in the world. Did you think you could fuck a guy in the restroom and not have it get back to me?”

Jared shut his eyes. “He isn’t important.”

Jeff surged to his feet. “Stop it. He is. Jensen Ackles is fucking important. Just be honest with me.”

“He was a client. _ _Was__  – not anymore.” Jared huffed out a breath. “I was drunk ...” He saw the rage on Jeff’s face. “That’s not an excuse, I know. I just ... I went into the restroom and he was there with some guy, and he was hurting him. I was just going to stop it, but ...” He shook his head because much as he’d tried to understand it himself, he couldn’t.

Jeff nodded and paced to the bar and back. “Okay, so you go in the restroom and there’s a guy there abusing your sub, this hot guy you’ve been in a relationship with for how long?”

“It’s not like ...”

“How long, Jay?” Jeff demanded.

“A couple of months.”

“Right. So this beautiful guy that you’ve had an intimate relationship with for couple of months is being assaulted by some stranger ...” Jeff just stared at him for a moment – his face full of rage and pain. “And you don’t understand how that led to you him.” He let his arms fall to his sides and turned away.

Jared was on his feet in second. He laid his hands lightly on Jeff’s shoulders. “Jeff.” He felt tears creep from his eyes and trail down his cheeks. He turned his lover toward him. “I love you.”

Jeff’s cheeks were wet too. “I know you do, but I don’t know you anymore.”

“No, don’t. Don’t say that.”

Jeff stroked his cheek. “You aren’t the kid I met. That doesn’t mean I don’t love you, but, baby, you have to get yourself in check. What just happened in there ...”

“Won’t happen again. I swear to you.” He took Jeff’s hand in his. Bruises were already coming up on his wrist, and fresh tears tracked down Jared’s cheeks. “I won’t hurt you like that again. I promise.”

“Yeah, okay,” he said with a nod. “Look, I have court tomorrow morning. I’m going to take a sleeping pill and go to bed.” He left the __alone__  out, but Jared heard it.

He flopped down on the couch when the bedroom door shut softly. He hated himself, felt sick to his stomach. Jeff had said __no__  and __stop__ , and Jared hadn’t. He’d raped his lover. That was the literal truth, and he knew it. He kept on because __no__  and __stop__  don’t mean __no__  or __stop__. How many times had Jensen and the others said those words, screamed them. But they didn’t mean anything. He didn’t stop with Jeff, he knew, because they didn’t have a safe word.  He was fucked up.

 

 ** _ ** _Jensen_**_**  looked up from the stock proposal on this desk as his office door was flung open. Chris strode in with Alona trailing behind.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Ackles,” she said.

He waved her off. “Don’t worry about it. You’re no match for Kane here.” She retreated, pulling the door shut behind her.

Christian flopped in a chair on the other side of the desk and propped a booted foot across his knee.

“So, what the fuck is wrong with you?” he asked without preamble.

“ _ _Hey, Jensen, what’s up? Sorry to barge into your office__ ” Jensen said sarcastically. “No problem, man. You know my door is always open.”

“Shut up, Jensen,” Chris said. He dropped his foot to floor and leaned forward on his knees. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” he repeated.

Jensen set his jaw and stared at his friend.

“Really, that’s all I deserve is the stare? Well, fuck you, Jensen.” He stood and made to leave, but stopped and swung back around. “No, I’m not letting you off that easily. Are you trying to self destruct? Ruin your reputation? Humiliate your parents? What exactly are you going for here? I mean, you’re too young for a mid-life crisis. So what the fuck, Jen?” He leaned forward and slammed his fist on the desk hard enough to make the phone and other objects bounce.

The muscle in Jensen’s jaw twitched but he looked away. “What are you talking about?”

Chris was leaning on the desk with both hands, and he let out a humorless laugh. “Seriously? Tommy and Mike’s friend Jared fucking you in the restroom. Oh yeah, and the other guy you went in there with. He came out complaining that he got interrupted halfway through. Tell me that’s like you.”

Jensen looked him in the eye. “It was me.”

Chris straightened up and ran a hand through his long hair. “Do you know what Jared does for a living?”

“Yes.” Jensen straightened the cuffs of dress shirt.

“You do?” He put his hands on his hips.

Jensen pushed away from his desk and went to the bar in the corner. “Yes, I’ve been paying him for his services for the past couple of months.”

Chris’s eyebrows flew up. “You… you have? We’re on the same page here right? He’s a dom.”

Jensen set a glass of bourbon on the desk in front of where Chris stood. “Yeah.” He nodded at the glass. “You might need that.”

Chris picked up the glass. “Yeah,” he said and sat down. He stared into the amber liquid for a moment. “For how long?”

Jensen shook his head and sat back down. “I don’t know. It’s just been a slow realization, you know. Just little things with guys I dated. It’s what ended Mark and I. It wasn’t until I hired Jared that I knew or really did anything … I get it if you think less of me.”

Chris looked up, startled. “I don’t think less of you. It’s just I don’t think about you having sex at all. Now I sort of am, and it just ain’t right. I mean thinking about it.” He smiled ruefully.

Jensen’s lips twitched. “You do think differently though.”

“Jensen.”

“It’s okay. I do too. I think of myself differently.”

“Dude, people have kinky sex all the time – ordinary people, teachers, doctors, librarians …”

“Well sure, librarians – everyone knows librarians are kinky,” Jensen said with a smirk.

“My point …”

“I get it. So tell me about your kink; then we’ll be even,” Jensen grinned trying to get back to where he and Chris were good.

“You already know my kink,” Chris said.

“Oh right, midgets.”

“Fuck you, Jen.”

“I could have said horses.”

“You’re an asshole. I don’t know why I was concerned about you.”

“Yeah, me neither.” Jensen felt all the good humor run out of him.

“So what is it?” Chris asked quietly. He took a sip of bourbon.

“The other night fucked everything up. He won’t see me anymore.” Jensen rolled his glass between his palms.

“And that’s a problem?” Chris shrugged. “Hire someone else.”

Jensen looked up. “I don’t want someone else. I want him.”

“That’s a problem.”

“Yeah, it is.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

**_**_Jensen_**_**  couldn’t breathe for the soft but immovable weight on his chest. Hot, moist breath puffed across his face, and a deep rumble vibrated through the body above him, through him. There was a brush of soft fur, the sweep of whiskers on the edge of his jaw, and he tipped his head back in surrender. Heated breath like the mouth of a furnace enclosed his throat and razor points of teeth gripped his neck, barely breaking the skin.

He jerked awake. Again, he thought. Awake again. His cock was hard like he was fourteen. What the fuck? He lay there only a moment before he spit in his hand and gripped his dick, let his fist slide up and over the head. He widened his legs and began to roll his hips, fucking up into his hand, again and again. He let his eyes fall back shut, imagined it was a hot, wet mouth on his cock, licking up the underside, suckling at the head, tongue dipping into the slit, but no, he wasn’t getting there. He spread his legs wider imagined them tied to the bed. He was gagged, blindfolded, not allowed to come. He pinched his nipples with his free hand and imagined the nipple clamps. A soft moan erupted from his throat. A deep voice in his head said, __come__ , and his body seized, jets of cum fell across his hand and belly.

He lay panting, languid, while cum cooled on his skin. Fuck, he thought, something’s got to give. He’d thrown back way too many bourbons after Jared gave him the cold shoulder that night. He couldn’t even remember how many or how the brief conversation on the way to the men’s room led to some guy trying to fist him a few minutes later. What was frightening was his inability to stop it. All he had to do was say no or shove the guy away. He could have. The guy wasn’t that big, but he didn’t. He would have stood there and let the guy really hurt him. He’d like to think he wouldn’t have, but he knew better. There was something wrong with him, something really fucked up.

If Jared hadn’t come along .... but he did. Jensen rolled on his side and curled into a ball. He had known immediately the sound of Jared’s voice with that first __no__  to the guy. He recalled the feeling, the relief and arousal at the sound of his voice. The pain stopped, and the guy was gone. But Jared was there, his master – Jared denied it, but touched him. The feel of Jared’s hands on his hips, skin, not latex, set a fire in Jensen. He had to have it. Jared pushing into him, filling him, claiming him, made him complete. Finally, truly his master. He belonged to Jared. Forget the cold shoulder at the bar. This was real.

Until it wasn’t. Until he turned around and Jared was gone. He’d really thought he could get back to where they were at least. __It’s not my kink; it’s my job__. But then he refused to do his job. __I’m in a relationship__. What the fuck did that have to do with it? Unless ... well, what had happened in that toilet stall suggested Jared was wrong, didn’t it? He hadn’t done that for money. He’d done it because he’d wanted to. He’d wanted Jensen. Now what to make of that.

 

**_**_Jared_**_**  was nursing his second cup of coffee when there was a knock at the door. He squeezed his eyes shut and dropped his head. Maybe whoever it was would go away if he pretended he wasn’t there. The knock came again followed by a sing song version of his name. Fuck. Chad. Jared knew he wouldn’t go away, so he struggled to his feet and opened the door. He turned and slumped back down at the kitchen table without a word.

“There’s coffee. If you want some, start another pot,” he said.

“Dude,” Chad said as he sat down. “What the fuck happened to you? You look like you’ve been hit by a bus.”

Jared glared at him. “Thanks.”

“I hope it was a good party at least.” Chad grinned.

“No, party, asshole. Jeff and I fought. I drank.” He rubbed his head.

“Oh, yeah,” Chad shook his head. “I wasn’t the one who squealed, but, dude, you had to know that would get out. But, dude, Jensen Ackles. How could you resist? I don’t even do guys, and I’d do him. That is one pretty dude. And rich. Holy shit, Jared, how’d you get in that guy’s pants anyway?”

Jared just stared in disbelief at his friend. He knew Chad could be shallow, an idiot at times, but really?

“Really?” he said and realized that was a pretty idiotic response as well, but he had a hangover so brilliance couldn’t be expected.

“Hell yeah, the guy’s like the catch of Dallas and you nailed him in the restroom. That’s not his MO, you know.”

Jared felt angry on Jensen’s behalf because, yeah, he did know that, and it just added to his guilt over the entire situation.

Jared rubbed his eyes. “Chad, I’m with Jeff. Can we leave Jensen out of this?”

Chad’s eyes narrowed a little. “You know __Jensen__  from somewhere, Jay?”

“Chad …”

“He a client maybe?”

“Dude, you know I can’t talk about clients.” Jared stared into his coffee cup hoping Chad would let it drop, but Chad wouldn’t let it drop. Jared knew that well enough. Chad was like a dog with a mother fucking bone.

“So he is.”

“No.” That was true, Jared thought. He isn’t.

“Was.”

“I didn’t say that,” Jared said with a scowl.

Chad smiled in triumph.

Jared grabbed his friend’s wrist in a death grip. “Listen to me, Chad. Don’t you dare repeat anything like that. I’m about to lose my job as it is.”

Chad pulled his wrist away and rubbed it. “Why? Ackles trying to get you fired?”

Jared sighed. “No. No, I screwed up, Chad. What I did, it was unprofessional. I just … things got out of hand.”

Chad nodded knowingly. “Yeah, because you don’t fuck clients, right?”

Jared glared at him until Chad cleared his throat and got up from the table.

“You take anything for your head, man?” He got up and dug around in the cabinet next to the sink before coming back to the table with a bottle of Excedrin Migraine Formula and a glass of water. “Hydrate,” he said.

“I need to change careers,” Jared blurted out.

Chad raised his eyebrows. “Oh yeah? Is that what Jeff says?”

“That’s what I say but, yeah, Jeff too.”

Chad’s brows pulled together and he leaned forward. “You know, Jay, you’ve changed.”

Jared made a sound of disgust and leaned back in the chair with his hands over his face.

“What?” Chad asked.

He let his hands fall to the table. “That’s what Jeff said.”

“Yeah well, I’ve known you a lot longer than Jeff, but he’s right, man. You’re not a kid anymore, and you know, that’s what Jeff fell in love with.” Chad had looked away in embarrassment.

Jared scoffed. “Dude.”

“Look, I know everyone thinks I’m ...” He made a fluttery motion with his fingers. “Whatever, you know, but I’m observant, Jay. You and Jeff haven’t really been on the same wavelength for awhile now.”

Jared opened his mouth to protest, but Chad held up a hand like a traffic cop.

“I’m not saying you don’t love each other. I’m saying maybe you just aren’t, you know, in sync. You need to think long term. Who are you? What do you really want?”

“What makes you think Jeff isn’t what I really want?” he asked.

“Jay, come on, man.” Chad sighed. “Ackles or should I say, Jensen? Your sub. The restroom. Not your MO either.”

“All right, Chad, shut up.” Jared squirmed in his seat.

“Just sayin’.”

“Yeah, I heard you.”

Jared stewed long after Chad left because he was right, wasn’t he? What happened at the club never would have happened five years ago when he met Jeff. Thank God Chad didn’t know what had happened between him and Jeff. He wished he didn’t. It still made him feel sick.

He couldn’t deny that it wasn’t just about sex though. Chad was right. He and Jeff weren’t on the same wavelength like they once were, but that was more because he wasn’t on Jeff’s wavelength anymore. Jeff was 15 years older and still been climbing up the ranks at the DA’s office when they met. Jared was young and malleable. He’d gone along with whatever Jeff needed to help him with his career. Most of his old friends had fallen by the wayside as he socialized with Jeff’s colleagues. He only had Chad left because he was in the public defender’s office and there was a certain amount of crossover.

But more and more, socializing with no one other than Jeff’s colleagues had become a burden and not a pleasure. It had been a gift he was giving Jeff that had become an expectation. Jeff took if for granted that his friends were Jared’s friends, and it just wasn’t true. He didn’t like sitting around listening to lawyer talk. If it weren’t for Chad he couldn’t bear those evenings.

He’d planned on going to college to become a veterinarian, but his dad had been in a car accident and medical bills had wiped out his college fund. He was attractive well-groomed and mannered. A friend had suggested the escort job, and it was a God send. He was going to save up the money to pay for college, but then he’d met Jeff. He didn’t blame Jeff. In fact, Jeff had offered to put him through college, but Jared hadn’t wanted to be the kept boy. He’d continued putting money away, but after becoming a dom, he’d sort of forgotten what he was saving money for. He bought a new truck, and clothes, and insisted on paying half the rent. College just hadn’t happened.

Now he couldn’t help wondering what he was doing and how he’d gotten here. Maybe he was just growing up and learning what he liked and wanted. He liked his job. He was good at it. He loved Jeff, cared about him, but their life wasn’t as satisfying as it had been. He couldn’t deny that what had happened in that restroom had felt right, like Jensen belonged to him. Jensen thought he did, and that had spoken to something dark and possessive in Jared. And maybe what he’d said to Jensen wasn’t true. Maybe it was his kink, not just his job.

 

**_**_Jensen_**_**  tried reading but the words weren’t sticking, and after reading the same paragraph three times, he threw the book aside. He started watching __The Maltese Falcon__ , but his mind kept wandering. He switched off the television. His gaze was drawn to the lights of the city spread out below his 42nd floor windows. He drummed his fingers on the thighs of his jeans. He was so wound up, too much so lately. He jumped when the doorbell rang.

It was rare for someone to just show up at his door. Only a handful of people had the personal code for the elevator, and most them would call before coming over anyway. He went to the door and hit the button for the security monitor. His heart raced when he was met with kohl darkened eyes. He didn’t say a word before swinging the door open. He stepped back to make way for the tall, leather clad figure.

“You aren’t wearing your collar.”

I didn’t know you were coming, he thought, but “I’m sorry, Master” fell from his lips.

“Not as sorry as you will be, Slave,” he said as he swept past and headed for the playroom.

Jensen followed, stripping his clothes off and dropping to his knees at his master’s feet with his head bowed. The dom took his time taking off the long black duster and tossing it across the armchair. Jensen heard him dig through the duffle bag and set some items out on the dresser before walking slowly behind Jensen.  The collar was placed around Jensen’s neck and buckled snuggly in place and he was instructed to put his hands behind his back where his wrists were cuffed and clipped together.

“Have you missed me, sub?” he asked as he stepped back in front of the kneeling man.

“Yes, Master,” he said to the toes of the tall black boots.

“Really? How many have you let use you?”

Jensen’s heart slammed in his chest. “None …  just, no one, Master.”

“No?” Leather creaked as the tall man squatted down and took Jensen’s chin in his hand. He tipped his face up and looked down with fierce, searching eyes. “Have you pleasured yourself?”

“Y, yes, Master.”

The jaw clenched and nostrils flared. “You take pleasure when I allow it, not when you choose.” He let go of Jensen’s chin and stood. Suddenly, fingers gripped Jensen’s upper arms, and he was yanked to his feet. He grunted at the pain in his shoulders, and he was bent over the footboard of the bed. His feet were kicked apart and back, and his face was pressed into the comforter. He turned to the side so he could breathe.

Within moments something cool and slick and hard was being pushed into his hole, slowly, relentlessly the plug opened him up, wider and wider still. A hand, bare skin, rubbed calming circles on his lower back as the rim of his ass stretched. He was panting by the time it popped inside, the base holding his muscles open wide.

The soothing hand left his skin, and he didn’t have any time to think when he heard air movement and slashing pain across his ass. His muscles clenched around the thick plug, and he cried out in surprise as much as pain. This wasn’t the belt or the paddle. He could tell by the sound as well as the feel – the whir of air and multiple strikes as it fell again across his ass and then his thighs. Every time it left a dozen stripes of pain across his skin more like the slash of a knife than the burn of the belt. It wasn’t long before he was trying to twist away from the next anticipated blow, trying to get his feet under him, trying to rise off the bed.

“Stop struggling,” the dom commanded. Jensen tried. He did. He wanted to obey, but the pain was intense. “You know why you’re being punished and you yet continue to defy me. This won’t stop until you submit.”

Jensen was in complete panic then. He knew he had to stop struggling, but the pain was too much, and he could only imagine the slashes to his skin. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

“No, no, no, please, stop, please,” he was begging, babbling. He could hear himself, but he couldn’t stop. His body was jerking off the bed with each strike.

“Stop fighting me,” the dom ordered, and quite suddenly he did. Jensen’s body went limp and his mind was empty. He was completely calm, waiting, at the service of his master. The next blow got no response, nor did the next, and they stopped. He heard the leather flogger dropped onto one of the ottomans, and a gentle hand smoothed his hair. “Good boy,” the warm voice whispered in his ear. “Such a good slave.”

He was pulled up from the footboard, turned, and pushed to his knees. He watched as long, elegant fingers unbuckled the belt, coaxed the button from the leather and the zipper down. The dom’s cock sprang free of its confines. The leather pants were pushed down off Jared’s hips enough that Jensen could see the heavy balls and thick cock – hairless, waxed so nothing obscured the impressive package. Jensen had never seen it, only felt it that night at the club. His own cock was hard enough to pound nails, and his ass clenched around the plug. The Master’s cock dripped precum. It was long, thick, blood dark, and holy fuck, Jensen wanted that. He licked his lips as those long fingers wrapped around the shaft and slid up over the head and back down.

The head was pressed to his lips, rubbed over them, slick and salty. Jensen’s lips were parted, and his tongue flicked out to capture precum from the tip. Jensen’s cock throbbed, and he covered his teeth as the crown was pushed into his mouth. Quickly as he tried to accommodate the length and girth it shoved into his throat, and he gagged, tears slid from the corners of his eyes. His head banged into the footboard behind him, and he looked up into a lust dark gaze. Fingers stroked through his hair.

“I know you can take this,” the dom said. “You want me to fuck you, don’t you, Slave?”

Jensen had no way to answer. He couldn’t do much but twitch a muscle. He blinked twice, and the dom’s lips curled as he pulled his hips back. Jensen felt precum slide down the underside of his cock as the dom rolled his hips forward, filling his mouth and throat. He kept the back of his head firmly against the bed so it wouldn’t be slammed into it again.

“You’re so fucking beautiful like this. How you should be. On your knees, sucking my cock. So good, taking it. No will, no agency. Mine to use, to give pleasure. Such a good slave. Just a wet, hot mouth, a tight hole, and you like it this way. This is what makes you hard, makes you come.”

Jensen’s cock ached, drooled at the words and the heated slide of his Master’s dick in his mouth and throat. Tears made a steady stream from the corners of his eyes, and a mixture of spit and precum ran down his chin. Jensen could tell the dom was getting close to orgasm as his voice tightened, his thrusts became erratic, and the cock was pulled from his mouth.

“Come for me,” his Master ordered, and he did, gasping as his master’s hot, slick jizz fell across his cheeks, into his mouth, over his eyes and forehead. His anal muscles spasmed, pressing the plug hard against his prostate, ratcheting up the release of tension, the pressure to come. He squeezed his eyes shut as his body bowed. His own cum splattered onto his chest and belly. He bit his lip and moaned, tasted the dom’s cum on his lips.

His body fell back limply against the foot of the bed, and he sat back on his heels. Pain shot through him at the contact with the abused skin of his thighs and buttocks, but he didn’t have it in him to struggle back up.

 

**_**_Jared_**_**  went to his knees as the slave went boneless at the foot of the bed. He was covered in cum – his own across his flat belly and muscular chest, and Jared’s painted his pretty face. It clung heavy to his long, thick lashes and obscured the freckles across his cheeks. His tongue flicked out and licked it from his lips.

“Look at you,” Jared whispered in reverence. “God, you’re so beautiful when you’re mine.”

A lazy smile pulled at the corners of that lush mouth. Jared leaned forward and took the sub’s face in his hands, smeared the cum across those freckles with his thumbs, before kissing him, pushing his tongue between salty, bitter lips and into the hot, wet cave of his mouth. The sub moaned in surrender.

Jared stood before pulling his slave to his feet. He unclipped and removed the wrist cuffs before leading the stumbling sub into the bathroom. He adjusted the water temperature in the shower and directed Jensen under the spray. He stood with his eyes shut, water running in rivulets over his skin.

The bathroom was a huge class and tile affair with a Jacuzzi and steam shower done in the same browns and scarlet as the playroom with gold accents. Jared sat down on a bench in the corner and fought the tall boots off, which was never an easy task; then the mesh shirt and leather pants. Jensen was still standing motionless when Jared stepped into the shower. He smiled.

“Look at you, being so good,” he pulled his slave into his arms and kissed him. Jensen seemed to melt into his arms. Jared soaped and rinsed them both enjoying the slide of his hands over the wet skin of Jensen’s chest and arms, his tight abs, down into the thatch of pubic hair – he wondered if he could get him to wax – cupping his balls and cock. Then, he turned him to the wall, and Jensen leaned on it much as he had in the restroom at the club. But this time he was all wet skin, freckles and red stripes over his ass and legs. Jared’s cock twitched with interest. He lifted Jensen’s left leg and set the foot on the built in bench of the shower stall before probing between his cheeks for the base of the butt plug. He twisted it gently and began to pull. Jensen whimpered but didn’t protest as it came free. He set it aside and pushed two fingers back where it had been, into the opening. Big as the plug had been, the muscles tried to clutch at his fingers.

“Oh God,” he moaned. Blood was rushing to his groin, his dick fattening. He licked and sucked at the back of Jensen’s neck, around the wet collar, and across his shoulders as his fingers worked inside him. Jensen moaned and pushed back against Jared’s fingers, chasing after them as they retreated. Jared hoped they had enough slick left inside because he didn’t think he could stop himself as he pushed into Jensen’s body again – so like the first time in circumstance but so different in intent.

Jared went slowly. Painfully, so. One hand gripped Jensen’s hip while the other slid across wet skin, ripples of muscle and bone, rubbed and pinched a nipple and the other, gripped a water and precome slick cock, stroked, twisted, slow, in time with his thrusts, working his sub with the same thoughtful, firm movements inside and out.  

Jensen turned his head searching for Jared’s mouth. His eyes were heavy lidded. Jared caught the corner of his mouth, and their tongues sought each other out, clashed, before Jensen’s eyelashes fluttered and he gasped. His head fell forward, forehead thumping against the tile as his body arched forward. His muscles clamped down on Jared’s cock as cum fell slick over his hand. Before the rushing water could wash it away, Jared brought his hand up to Jensen’s mouth, and he sucked two of Jared’s fingers clear back into his throat.

Jared came with a grunt, shooting his seed deep into his sub’s body, claiming it to its core. Mine. This is mine, he thought. He pushed deep and rocked against Jensen’s ass, and Jensen hissed in pain at the contact with his abused skin. Jared let his fingers slide from Jensen’s mouth, his cock from the sub’s ass.

He turned the water off and helped Jensen dry off when the got out of the shower. He unbuckled the wet collar with some difficulty and tossed it into the sink. Leading Jensen back into the playroom, he pulled back the covers, but Jensen stopped him.

“Not here,” he said.

Jared tipped his head. Jensen took his hand and led him across the hall to his bedroom. Floor to ceiling windows led to a balcony that looked out over the lights of the city. The room was dimly lit by LED lights inset on the headboard of the low, sleek bed. This room like the other was modern, but in shades of indigo and charcoal.

Jensen pulled him down onto the bed, and Jared settled with his back against the gray suede headboard. Jensen rested his head on his shoulder. Jared looked out over the city and wondered how he got here. He’d just whipped stripes onto the most gorgeous, richest guy in the city. He wasn’t sure if that made him twisted or damned fortunate. Jensen nuzzled against his neck and sighed in a pre-sleep way.

“I should …”

“Stay,” Jensen murmured. “You should stay here. With me.”

Much as he knew he should, Jared didn’t argue. He scooted down to lie flat with Jensen against his side. He kissed Jensen’s temple. Jensen through a leg over his and purred in approval. Jared drifted.

 

**_**_Jensen_**_**  dreamed that the mountain lion padded across the forest floor, leaves and small green plants crushed beneath his paws, brambles and branches pulled at his coat. Head down he scented the man before he saw him, but see him he did – tall, muscular – he smelled delicious. He’d have him. Take him down. Make him his. The stalking prowl quickened to a hunting lope and then a charge. The man turned at the last moment. The green eyes of the hunter met the hazel eyes of prey. He had him.

Jensen awakened with his head cradled on Jared’s shoulder, their bodies pressed together like they were made to fit. Jensen sighed. He wondered what made Jared come back. He needed to know if it was the same desire he felt or something else because now that he had him, he didn’t plan on losing him. He’d do whatever it took.


	4. Chapter 4

 

**_**_Jared_**_**  paused with his hand on the doorknob of the condo he shared with Jeff. It was early, and Jeff’s Lexus was still in the driveway. Jared had taken another shower, which had washed away the rest of the kohl and the smell of sweat and sex and Jensen’s cologne, but he’d had to put his leathers back on from the night before. He stared at the red oak door for a moment and took a deep breath before going in.

Jeff was standing in the kitchen ready for work in dress pants and shirt. His jacket was hanging on the back of a kitchen chair. There were dark circles under his eyes that made Jared’s throat tight.

“Where’ve you been?” Jeff asked. It wasn’t accusing or even angry, just tired and sad.

Jared dropped his duffle bag and the leather duster just inside the door. There was really no point in answering the question.

He dropped his head. “I think I should move out,” he said.

Jeff set his coffee mug on the work island and nodded.

Jared continued, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for it to go this way. Maybe I should have, but I didn’t even see it coming.”

Jeff leaned back heavily against the counter. “Where will you go?”

Jared shook his head. “I don’t know yet, but I have to go. It wouldn’t be fair of me to stay.”

“Do you love him?” Jeff asked.

All the pain was there in those brown eyes, and Jared wanted to protest, __No, of course I don’t love him__ , but he wasn’t sure it was true, and even if it wasn’t, it didn’t change things.

“I don’t know. It isn’t even about that right now. It’s about me. What I’ve become.” Jared ran a hand through his still damp hair and leaned on the island. “What happened between you and me the other night – it used to be my job. Now it’s what I am. I love you, but ... you were right, I’m not the boy you fell in love with.”

Jeff’s hands came up as though he wanted to touch Jared, but he let them drop again. “Are you sure? Maybe it isn’t you, baby.” He stepped toward Jared. “Maybe it is him. If you were away from him for awhile …”

Jared felt stinging tears come to his eyes, but he shook his head. “Oh God, no, Jeff, it isn’t him. If I hadn’t done that to you … what I did …” He had to say it, but his throat was so tight. Hardly a sound came out. “I raped you.” He saw Jeff’s eyes widen, and he knew the protest was there. “No,” he said more loudly, “I did, and I did it because in my world __no__  and __stop__  are meaningless. Force and pain are foreplay. That’s what I am now. It’s what I like.”

Jeff took a step back and looked away. He picked up his coffee mug and took it to the sink, dumped the dregs down the drain, and rinsed it out. He leaned on the counter with his back to Jared.

“You don’t have to move out right away. Take a couple of days and find a place. I won’t be around much anyway.” He turned, picked up his jacket and walked out.

Jared slumped back against the wall. So that’s it, he thought. Five years, gone.

 

**_**_Jared_**_**  lounged back in the armchair and admired his handiwork. God, it was beautiful, and his cock ached in the confines of his leather pants. It had taken some preparation. The furniture had all been pushed back and a sheet of plastic covered the floor. He’d installed heavy duty eye hooks into the beams above the drywall ceiling. They secured pulleys and steel cable that would easily hold the weight of a man. He’d never done anything so elaborate himself, but he’d never had a playroom of his own before. And this had become his playroom as much as Jensen’s.

When Jensen got home from work, he’d ordered him to strip and kneel in the front hallway. Jensen’s jaw muscles twitched in annoyance, and Jared smiled to himself as his sub obeyed. He loved that there was still that instinctive defiance in Jensen. He’s bet there always would be. In real life, Jensen had to be top dog. It was hard for him to shed that persona when he got home, but when he did he liked it. Jensen was certainly the best slave he’d ever worked with, and he belonged to Jared. He loved that Jensen had never had another dom and never would. He was so tough and resilient and stubborn, and Jared had never seen anyone break so beautifully. If he was honest with himself, he had to admit that aftercare had become one of the most enjoyable things in his life. He was one lucky boy.

When Jensen was naked and kneeling, Jared had buckled another plain leather collar around his neck and clipped a leash to it. He then blindfolded his slave.

“Stay down,” Jared said, “and heel.” He walked toward the playroom, and a brief tug on the leash told him that Jensen hesitated only a moment before complying with the command.

Now, Jensen was standing with a spreader bar between his ankles, and his hands bound behind his back clutching the red scarf. A cable attached to the ceiling pulled his arms up, forcing his head forward and down. Jared watched the sub rise slightly onto his toes to relieve the pressure in his shoulders. Jared smiled. This was the third time the sub had done it. In a few minutes, his calf muscles would become fatigued, and he’d drop back on his heels only to have his shoulders begin to ache again. It really was a vicious circle, he thought with pride.

But it wasn’t enough, he thought. To add to the torment there were weighted clamps on the sub’s nipples, a thick plug in his lubed hole, and a ring gag held his mouth open. An almost constant string of drool fell from his lip and pooled on the plastic below him. Jared knew that must really drive Jensen crazy. He smiled again.

The sub made a groaning sound in his throat, but the gag prevented it from having any kind of form at all. Jared didn’t respond, and his slave made the noise again with more force and urgency.

“I’m sorry. I can’t understand a word you’re saying,” Jared responded with a polite smirk that he wondered if the sub could hear.

The sound came again, a little higher now, and followed by a sob. This time a full smile broke across the dom’s face. His cock was hard, bladder aching. He was wearing nothing but the leather pants, and he stood and stripped those off. He poured a little lube in his hand and spread it over his cock from base to tip and back again. Standing behind the sub, he pulled the plug free and set it aside. He slid the crown of his cock up and down the sub’s crack – perineum to tailbone and back.

Jared had a special talent in being able to piss with a hard on. Most of his friends protested that it was impossible, and it had won him a few bets in high school. Now, for the first time, it was going to be put to real use. He pushed the head of his cock against the loosened hole and watched as it opened, welcoming him in, swallowing it. He stopped with just that bit in. The muscles fluttered around his flesh.

“I know how fastidious you are, Slave,” Jared said. “I think you’d like to be as clean inside as out, and me, I haven’t taken a piss all day.”

An angry grunt came from the slave’s throat, and Jared slapped his ass.

“Remember why you’re here – for my pleasure – if it pleases me to fill your guts with piss, you’ll take it and thank me.”

Jared concentrated on relaxing his muscles. It was harder than pissing into a urinal with a hard on, but his bladder was so full it hurt. He knew if he could just get it started, it wouldn’t stop. Then, he felt a couple tentative spurts and sighed.

 

**_**_Jensen_**_**  began to freak out when he realized what the dom was going to do. He wanted to struggle but he was a mess of drooling, aching, exhausted muscle. He was afraid of getting off balance and falling, dislocating his shoulders. The head of the dom’s cock was in his ass, and he told himself not to panic. What the Master was suggesting was impossible. No one could do that.

Then he felt the first hot splash, and he froze. This was happening, he thought as a powerful stream of liquid heat shot into his channel. He cried out over and over as more drool fell from his mouth, and he gasped, choked on the spit as it was sucked into his throat. He gagged and coughed. He could feel the piss snaking into his intestines.

“Oh my God, that feels so good,” his master said. “Such a relief.”

Jensen cried out and sobbed. He knew that hard as he thought he was fighting, he was really making small, pathetic movements.

“You want to fight and struggle, but look how hard you are, the way your cock drips with want. You love it when I use you.”

And it was true. His cock was diamond hard and drooling like his gagged mouth. Even as he felt peristalsis movement in his gut, he wanted his master to drive his cock into him, to force his piss deeper, to add his cum to the fluid filling him. He wanted his master to use him every way, to tear away the façade and reveal his base self.

“Oh yeah, that feels better,” the dom said. He reached around Jensen and ran his palm over his belly. “Nice and full?”

He felt a little sick actually – flushed and a slight cramp stabbed inside him. The dom pulled his cock from Jensen’s ass and the plug was immediately pushed back in.

“There you go.” He stepped away, and Jensen heard rustling and a clunk behind him, at the dresser probably, but he couldn’t tell anything from the noises. A few moments later, he heard the sound of bare feet on plastic in front of him. The dom lifted his head and fed his cock through the ring of the gag and into Jensen’s mouth. It tasted faintly of soap. Thoughtful to wash after pissing up my hole, Jensen thought, before it began to fuck into him.

This was better than almost anything. Despite the uneasy feeling in his guts, Jensen was becoming even more aroused. He wished he wasn’t gagged so he could really suck his master’s cock, but this was good too – to just be used like a living sex doll that cried and moaned and begged.

His shoulders and arms and legs ached and quivered with fatigue, and now the movement of the face fucking had the weights on his nipples swinging, and it hurt, fuck how it hurt. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, and copious amounts of spit and precum down his chin, and still the cock fucked into his throat. Somehow, for some reason, that felt good. It all felt good.

Suddenly, his mouth was flooded with slick, bitter jizz. He choked as it shot into his throat unexpectedly, and the dick was forced deep into his throat where it was held as the dom rode out his orgasm.

“You’re amazing,” his master said. “Such a good slave. Come for me.”

Jensen cried out around the shaft in his mouth. White light exploded behind his closed eyelids, and his knees almost buckled as his spine liquefied and shot out his cock. Somehow the hands loosely holding his head kept him from collapsing as jet after jet of cum was ejected from his aching balls. He could hear it splatter onto the plastic sheeting.

The softening cock slid from his mouth, and the clasp on the ring gag was released. It was pulled gently from his mouth and fell to the floor. An arm snaked under him, and first one nipple clamp was released, and then the other. He cried out at the painful return of blood to the compressed tissue. His cock twitched in sympathy. Fingers rubbed over his nipples soothing and tormenting them with sensation.

The arm wrapped securely around his chest and his arms were released from the overhead cables, but not from each other.

“Okay, straight down,” the dom said as Jensen was eased into an awkward squat with the spreader bar still between his ankles. He heard something rattle as it was pushed across the floor. He felt it hit the spreader bar. There was a steady tug on the plug in his hole. “Okay, let go. All of it.” The plug pulled free, and he couldn’t help a trickle of liquid going with it. His muscles strained to contract. “I said, let it go.”

Jensen tried to relax, to not fight the pressure in his bowels, and a squirt of liquid was released. He heard it hit some thin, solid material, a bucket maybe. He dropped his head, face flushed, and bore down. There was a gush of liquid hitting the container and then another. His guts cramped, and he felt fevered as another stream poured out. His sphincter ached and the rim burned. Nothing else as coming out, but his muscles strained to evacuate further.

“Done?”

He panted, and then gasped as a cramp hit, and it felt as though his bowels were trying to turn inside out.

“No, no,” he said as another flood gushed from him. Tears were running down his face again. And then it was over. He contracted his twitching hole. No more fever, no more cramps.

“Okay?”

He nodded. “Yes, Master, thank you.” He was leaning heavily on the arm around his chest and the other hand rubbed comforting circles on his back. He felt like a wrung out rag. He was surprised to find that he wasn’t embarrassed or ashamed. He was what his master wanted him to be, took what he gave him.

Paper toweling wiped across his ass and balls, followed by some cool, wet cloth, baby wipes, maybe. The process repeated.

“Okay, steady.” He heard the container being slid away. The cuffs on his wrists were unclipped, and his arms fell to his sides. The spreader bar was released from his left ankle and the dom used his foot to slide Jensen’s feet closer together. “I’m going to have to let go of you. Can you put your hands of the floor for balance?”

Jensen’s shoulders screamed as he moved his hands in front of him and placed them flat of the floor.

“Good boy,” his master said, and the ankle cuffs fell away, first one and the other. The dom moved in front of him and put both arms around him.  Jensen almost panicked as he was lifted abruptly upward, over his master’s shoulder in a fireman’s carry. He took just a few feet before bending and setting Jensen on something firm. He put his hand down next to him – terrycloth, a towel. He was sitting on the edge of the tub. Jared removed his collar and helped him swing his legs over the edge, eased him into the hot water. Jensen leaned back, feeling the water pull the ache from his muscles.

 “Relax and leave the blindfold on,” he said. “I just have a couple things I need to do.”

Jensen was practically floating in the large tub. He felt boneless and empty as he listened to the dom move around the room and into the playroom. Water ran and the toilet flushed. Plastic crinkled. There was clunking and bumping and the water ran again. Then, the sounds quieted to the occasional thump or rustle, and he heard the dom walk back to him.

Gentle hands pulled the blindfold from his eyes. Jared was kneeling beside the tub. “Hey,” he smiled. “You okay?”

Jensen nodded but his eyes were drooping, and his limbs felt like they were made of lead if lead were licorice whips.

“Sit up for me,” Jared said, and Jensen did with some effort. Jared took a cup and poured water onto Jared’s head, careful to not let it run in his eyes. He shampooed his hair and washed his hair, before running the wash cloth over his body. Jensen did nothing to assist. He allowed himself to be moved and manipulated so Jared could wash every nook and cranny.

“Very good, “Jared said as he opened the drain. He had Jensen stand and he dried him before wrapping him in a heavy robe, and leading back into the playroom where he placed him in the armchair. Jared went to the dresser and came back with the indigo blue box in his hands – the box from the jewelers that Jensen had offered him the first night.

“You’ve earned this,” Jared said.

Jensen smiled, but he wasn’t sure it actually showed. His muscles might be too tired.

“Yeah?”

Jared nodded. “Open it.”

But I know what’s in it, he thought, and his befuddlement must have shown.

“Go ahead,” Jared said.

Jensen took  the box and opened it. Inside was the same collar he’d bought, but when he lifted it out, he saw that there was engraving on the silver band – __Property of JTP__. His lips twitched into a smile then. He was sure of it.

“Thank you, Master.”

“You’re welcome, darlin’.” He took the collar and laid it back in the box. “Not tonight though. I think, we should turn in early.”

Jensen nodded and tears began to run down his cheeks again.

 

**_**_Jared_**_**  skin was wet with tears where Jensen’s face was tucked against him. He pulled him closer, kissed the top of his head.

“Shh, it’s okay,” he whispered.

“Mm,” Jensen purred. Not content to just lie against Jared during aftercare, he’d wrap himself around Jared like a clinging vine as though he sought to sink tendrils into Jared’s skin the way ivy hangs almost weightlessly but inexorably to a tree. Jared should hate that, but he doesn’t.

He wondered at it. He provided aftercare for all his clients. It was just part of the job description – more pleasant with some than others. There were a couple clients he comforted with tea and cookies and brief hugs because he couldn’t bear to be that intimate. But with Jensen – even when he was still a client – it had felt like a reward for him.  There was something so powerful about making this beautiful, strong man fall part and then put him back together again. The job hadn’t been complete until he’d dried Jensen’s tears and brought him back to himself.

Jensen sniffed, which he’d come to realize as a sign that the tears were about over. Jared stroked his hair.

“You should stay,” Jensen whispered.

“Mm-hmm, I’ll text Chad.” It wasn’t ideal, but he’d been staying with Chad since he’d left Jeff. It was just until he could find a place of his own.

“No,” Jensen said. “I mean you should stay with me. Move in.”

Jared sucked his lips between his teeth. Fuck. This was not the time for this discussion. “I need to be on my own for awhile.”

Jensen didn’t move or speak, and that was not a good sign, Jared thought. He reached over and turned on the small light by the bed. He twisted around so he could look at Jensen whose eyes glinted like there were green sapphires hidden in their depths.

“Jensen,” he sighed and leaned back against the headboard. “I got together with Jeff when I was a kid really, and I’ve been with him for five years. I’ve never really been on my own, and I think I need to be for awhile. It isn’t that I don’t want to be with you. I do.”

Jensen’s eyes narrowed.

“I do, and a part of me wants to jump right in here, but I don’t think it would be doing either of us any favors. It isn’t about wanting to see other people. I don’t. Who knows I may be here every night, but I …” He ran a hand through his hair, searching for the right words. “I tried so hard to not be Jeff’s kept boy, you know. I had a job and paid half the rent, but in the end I realized that his life had consumed mine.”

“Except for your job,” Jensen said.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “Yeah, except my job, and turns out, it consumed me too. And those two things – him and work – were incompatible.”

Jensen nodded. “So what are you going to do?”

Jared sighed. “I don’t know. I’m good at my job. I like it, but … if I keep doing it, is that a deal breaker for you?”

“I don’t know. What you do …”

“You know what I do, and I don’t fuck clients.”

“You fucked me,” he said, and the fire was gone from his eyes. They were dark, emerald pools, bottomless and cold.

“Jen, you quit being a client the moment I touched you at the club.”

“But you did it.”

He leaned closer. “Listen, when we’re in the playroom, you trust me with your life.” He took Jensen’s face in his hands. “Trust me with this. I only want you.”

Jensen’s gaze searched his face, and Jared wanted to squirm. He meant it and hoped it was true.

“Please, Jen.”

Jensen looked away for a second and then back. He gave a slight nod and tipped his face up for a kiss. Jared had no defense against those full, soft lips and the way Jensen licked into his mouth like it was filled with nectar, and he’d moan in a way that the sound seemed to fill Jared’s mouth, slip down his throat into his chest, lodge under his ribs, behind his heart, pump through his veins. Jensen broke the kiss and nipped along his jaw line.

Jared pulled in a lungful of air. “God, now how could you think that I’d want anyone else?”

Jensen’s laugh rumbled through his chest, spilled sweet into his ear. Teeth tugged at his earlobe. “So you’re mine?” Jensen asked.

Jared slid down onto the pillows, and Jensen leaned over him and licked a stripe up his neck.

“Yeah, I surrender,” he said with a lazy smile.

“It’s about time.”

 

**_**_Jensen_**_** , the mountain lion, laid on the man’s body, and a deep purr thrummed through him. He moved his paws apart, and nosed at the smooth skin over the sternum, pushed until the skin parted, the bone cracked and moved aside. Still the muzzle moved deeper until it nudged the throbbing, pulsing muscle, and then the jaws opened, sought, surrounded the organ. Long, sharp teeth grasped and pulled and blood spilled hot and iron rich into his mouth, down his throat. The organ was consumed quickly and the muzzle retreated, leaving pristine, unmarked skin. The cat rested his head on the man’s chest feeling the continued beat of the heart there and inside himself.

 

**_**_Jared_**_**  caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror behind the bar and smiled. It wasn’t that he didn’t know he was attractive by objective standards, but it was amazing what a tux could do. He wore one enough to charity events and political functions to have bought one when he was with Jeff. Another place his money had gone. But this wasn’t that tux. This was Dior, tailored for him, a birthday gift from Jensen, and it hugged his broad shoulders perfectly, accentuated his chest and slim hips. It made him feel good, especially the way Jensen kept licking his lips and giving him that hungry look all evening.

“So,” a familiar voice beside him said, “you’re here with the honoree.”

Jared nodded as he turned to find Jeff standing beside him. Jared hadn’t seen him in months, and he looked good, healthy and a little tanned, eyes fond.

“Tanqueray and tonic,” Jeff said to the bartender who had just slid Jared’s Bombay Sapphire martini across to him. Jared picked up his drink and took a sip. “Open bar,” Jeff said and shook his head. “Does your boyfriend bathe in Moet & Chandon?”

“Dom Perignon,” Jared said with just a little snark.

Jeff’s eyes were tracing the cut of Jared’s tux. “The best money can buy.”

“Jensen didn’t buy me,” Jared said. He saw the hard set of Jeff’s mouth, the attorney wanting to argue, but he let it go.

“So you living with him?”

“No, I have my own place,” Jared said. He left out that he hadn’t slept there in a month.

“So you’re still working?” Jeff asked. His tone was light, but his brows were drawn slightly, that little line of tension between them.

“Yeah.” He took another sip of alcohol, perfectly balanced tones of juniper and spice.

Jeff cocked an eyebrow. “That doesn’t bother him?”

“No reason why it should.”

“That isn’t an answer, Jay.” He turned and leaned both elbows on the oak bar.

“I don’t fuck clients, and don’t say I did him. He’s different.” Jared leaned on the bar as well. He caught of glimpse of himself in the mirror again. The shadows cast around his eyes looked like kohl.

“So you do love him.”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. He’s … I like being with him, and he pleases me.”

“Pleases you? That’s an interesting way of putting it.”

Jared straightened up and looked across the room. He found Jensen dancing with his younger sister McKenzie who had organized the event to honor Jensen for his work on the pediatric wing at the medical center and to celebrate his 30th birthday. He was smiling, leaning down to say something in her ear. She tipped her head back and laughed.

“Who would have ever thought we’d end up here?” Jeff said, taking in the glittering room filled with ball gowns and tuxedos.

“You did,” Jared answered. “This is where you’ve been working to be for years – before you ever met me – and if what I hear is true, MacIntyre is retiring and you’ll be DA within the year.”

“This is never what I was after, Jay, and you know it. To be DA, yeah, but here?” He looked around the room. “No. I remember when someone like Jensen was just a pretty rich boy to you.” There was an edge of anger to Jeff’s voice.

“I was narrow-minded. There’s a lot more to him than money and looks.”

“But there is money and looks,” Jeff grinned then, the anger sliding away. Jeff was a good guy, and Jared regretted hurting him.

“Mama always said it was as easy to fall in love with a rich man as a poor one,” Jared said with a smile.

Jeff nodded. “Yeah, yeah.” He clapped his hand on Jared’s shoulder. “I best get back to my date. Good seeing you.”

“Yeah, you too, Jeff. You’re looking well.”

He watched as Jensen spun McKenzie around. Her crimson dress swirled at their feet. God, Jensen was beautiful in that tux. It didn’t hurt that Jared knew every inch under it – every swell of muscle and ridge of bone, the way they moved under creamy freckle spattered skin, every twitch of pain and arch of pleasure.

Jared felt restless, too warm, confined, and as the song ended, he moved around the dance floor to intercept the couple.

 

**_**_Jensen_**_**  was escorting his sister off the dance floor when a hand gripped his elbow.

“Hey,” he said in surprise. He’d seen Jared talking with Jeff at the bar, and it hadn’t concerned him. He knew there was no reason to be. Jared’s fingers were digging into his arm now though, and that concerned him a little.

Jared leaned in close. “I need to talk to you.”

“Sure,” he said. He couldn’t quite read the expression on Jared’s face. “Excuse me,” he said to his sister who smirked in reply. He gave her what he hoped was a withering glance before allowing Jared to lead him away. They cut to the back of the ballroom and through a small service door into a dimly lit hallway.

Jared suddenly stopped as though he just couldn’t go any farther and pushed Jensen against the wall. His mouth crashed into Jensen’s and his hands slid under the tux jacket, splayed across his back, pulling him close, crushing the air from his lungs. Jensen melted into the embrace, allowing himself to be moved and molded. Jared’s knee pushed between his legs. His thigh rubbed against Jensen’s groin, making him hard, and Jared’s cock was solid against his hip.

Jensen fisted a hand in Jared’s hair and hung on for dear life because Jared’s tongue had taken residence in his mouth and was doing the merengue from his tonsils to his lips. Jensen heard himself moan, and Jared gasped, dragging more air from Jensen’s lungs, making him dizzy. Jared broke the kiss, and Jensen tried to pull him back in even as he sucked air into his lungs.

 “Jen, wait, I’ve got something to say.”

“Kiss now, talk later,” he said. Typical of Jared to get him going and then make him wait. Well, they weren’t in the playroom now.

“No, Jen, listen,” he planted a kiss below Jensen’s ear. “I want to be with you.”

“You are with me.” Jensen rolled his hips, seeking friction, rubbing against Jared’s hard length.

Jared moved a hand to Jensen’s hip and pushed him back against the wall. “I mean, I want to move in. I want to live with you.”

He pulled on Jared’s hair, tipping his head back, and he smiled wickedly. “Is that my birthday present?”

“Is that what you want?” he asked. He was breathless. They both were, hearts pounding like they’d been running.

“You know it’s what I’ve wanted for months.”

Jared huffed out a laugh. “I meant for your birthday. Is that what you want for your birthday?”

“It’s what I want for keeps.” His voice was a growl.

Jared’s mouth was on his again, licking and sucking and nipping. He kissed back along Jensen’s jaw line to his ear.

“Mine,” Jared breathed, and despite the restraining hand, Jensen’s hips jerked forward in response. “I’ve got you,” he said before shoving Jensen into a small alcove and dropping to his knees. Those long clever fingers had Jensen’s trousers open and around his knees in no time. Jared looked up with lust dark eyes, and he swallowed Jensen down.

This, this was new, this frantic, driven sex that neither of them seemed to have control of outside the playroom. There was the carefully orchestrated sex of the playroom and the slow, languid sex in Jensen’s bedroom, and then there was this overwhelming, consuming frisson. It was reckless, urgent – played out in alleys and restrooms and cars – stupid and inescapable.

Jensen’s fingers tangled and gripped Jared’s hair as his hips rolled forward, and Jared took it, every inch, into the sweet, liquid fire of his mouth. Jensen moaned as Jared’s cheeks hollowed, the suction almost painful, and he pulled up, teasing the bundle of nerves under the head, dipping into the slit before sliding back down, and Jensen couldn’t help it. He grabbed Jared’s hair and fucked. Jared hummed in approval, covering his teeth and allowing himself to be used. His fingers dug into Jensen’s thighs, and already tension was pooling in Jensen’s groin, his balls drawing up.

“Fuck,” he gasped as he spilled into Jared’s throat. His fingers opened, but his hands remained for a moment on Jared’s head, as though balancing himself. Then he was urging Jared to his feet and tipping his head up for a kiss. Jared opened his mouth over Jensen’s creating a seal. He hadn’t swallowed, and Jensen’s mouth was filled with his own cum. That should so not be hot, he thought as he swallowed it down. Jared withdrew, and bitter cum clung to the back of Jensen’s tongue as he knew it must Jared’s.

“Wow, any more gifts for me?” Jensen asked.

“That was just a party favor,” Jared said with a grin.

~~

The city is spread out beyond the tall windows as the pale dawn begins to dim the lights below. Jensen drains the last of the bourbon from his glass and sets it aside. His dress shoes are discarded next to the front door, and his feet are propped on the coffee table. He runs his fingers through Jared’s hair where his lover’s head lies in his lap.

Jared too is still wearing the trousers and shirt to his tux. Their ties are undone and shirts open. They’d staggered in no more than an hour ago – a little drunk and tired from dancing. Jensen was set on one more drink he didn’t need, and Jared didn’t want to go to bed without him.

He was moving in. He was Jensen’s. That’s all he’d ever wanted.

There were people who thought Jensen was spoiled, but he was smart and worked hard to have everything he wanted. And he’d never worked harder or endured more to have something than he had to get this man – and he’d keep doing it, whatever it took, whatever Jared demanded, whatever pleased his master to keep him.

The night before, Jensen dreamt of the mountain lion again. It held him down, and he heard Jared’s heart beating inside the big cat even as it tore into his chest and ate his own. He had expected pain as the muzzle of the great beast split his skin and broke open his ribs, but it hadn’t. Still, he’d laid there terrified, paralyzed, knowing he was about to die until he realized that his heart continued to beat inside the cat alongside Jared’s. He leaned his head back on the sofa, and stroked Jared’s hair. He wondered if Jared had the dreams too.

 

-30-

 

 


End file.
